The present invention relates to a training cartridge including a training or practice charge contained in a cartridge case.
One type of training cartridge is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 3,238,268 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,036 issued April 2nd, 1985. This training cartridge contains a plastic projectile or projectile simulation and includes a plastic insert which projects far beyond the front of the cartridge case. It also extends to the bottom of the case. The case has different diameters throughout its length. The case further has different wall thicknesses and a propelling charge powder chamber in its interior which is almost as large as the volume of the cartridge case. Two-thirds of its volume is filled approximately with loosely poured-in propelling charge powder.
A disadvantage with this type of training cartridge is that there exists a danger, during manufacturing, that propelling charge powder will fall out of the plastic insert. The reason for this danger is that until the insert, which has a complicated shape, is given its final bottle-type configuration by constricting the neck of the case, the insert remains open. Since the propelling charge powder does not completely fill the powder chamber, there also exists the danger of misfiring when the gun is fired in a downward orientation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a training cartridge, particularly for externally driven automatic weapons, e.g. of 35mm caliber, which fire at high cadences, with such training cartridge being manufactured easily and economically while avoiding the above-described dangerous drawbacks.